


Hand-to-Hand; Heart-to-Heart

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor walk home after practice.Alternate title: Dress For the Weather, You Idiots





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: /in a horrible depressive slump, can't write at all  
> *gets an idea*  
> oh hey...
> 
> short but i hope the cuteness makes up for it!!

For the two of them being ice skaters, Yuuri and Viktor weren’t the biggest fans of the cold. Winter-cold was different than rink-cold— it was unforgivingly harsh, biting at any exposed skin and marring it red.

But it was the perfect excuse to walk close together, shoulders touching like they were meant to be connected.

“My hands are cold,” Yuuri whined.

He cupped his hands around his mouth to blow warm air over them. They were on their way home from practice and the sun was starting to set, painting the sky and the river into watercolors of pink, blue, yellow.

Viktor looked over to his fiancé and frowned. “Why didn’t you bring your gloves?”

“I forgot. Didn’t think I would need them.”

“Ah.” Viktor paused for a moment, then peeled off his leather gloves like peeling off a second layer of skin, then offered them out to Yuuri. “Here.”

“A-Are you sure?” Yuuri smiled sheepishly and took Viktor’s gloves, slipped them on. They were too big, as Viktor’s hands could encompass Yuuri’s and then some, but they still worked nice. Still looked nice.

They continued their walk in comfortable silence, taking in the view of Saint Petersburg and each other’s company.

“You know,” Viktor said out of the blue as traffic crept to a halt, letting them across the street. “Now that I think about it, my lips are pretty cold.”

He watched Yuuri’s reactions; the pink on the tips of his ears wasn’t from Winter.

“Do you think you could warm them up for me?”

Hesitation spread over Yuuri’s face, then excitement, then embarrassment, then resignation. “You are terrible.”

“But you love me.”

“Shush,” Yuuri said before grabbing Viktor’s arm, tugging him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated; i like knowing what you liked or just hearing from you!!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @ noiaos for more yoi talk, short fics, whatever


End file.
